B10Islands:Hot Spring Disaster
by B10Island888
Summary: Rei's team are going to a hot spring in Nunova with Serena. Everything was fine until the villains are about to destroy the place and its up to the team to stop them. P.S I used more shows than two and some characters are made up.


B10 Islands: Hot spring Disaster

The team was invited by Tohru to come to hers, Kyo's and Yuki's (The rat in the Sohma family) house "Who wants some jelly buns?" asked Tohru "I'll take them!" said Gohan "No fair!" said Chun-li "What about us? You let Nicky, right?" "I share with everyone and Nicky forced me to otherwise she'll bash me up" said Gohan "And you're not having some!" "Yes' I am!" yelled Chun-li "Can you please be a bit fair?" asked Tohru "Let me have some!" said Chun-li "No!" said Gohan "You're not having some!" "Tohru is right" said Rei "Can you please be a bit fair?" "Okay!" said Gohan and Chun-li happily. They shared jelly buns around the team, Lucas said "Are you joking about the sharing thing?" "Nope!" said Gohan and Chun-li while eating their jellying bun. "Alright, if you say so but if you two keep fighting, that you're problem for lying you two" "Okay!" said Gohan and Chun-li "Do you think they're joking?" Paulina asked Nicky "Well…They keep fighting all the time so that means a yes" answered Nicky "You two are joking, I knew it!" she said "WHAT!" said Gohan "We're not joking right Chun-li ?" "Yeah" said Chun-li "Nice try, you're joking, you keep fighting all the time" said Paulina and it's true, Gohan and Chun-li have been fighting all the time "Okay, that's your problem you two!" said Lucas "You've been fighting all the time and you lied to us even to Rei!" Tyranno laughed "But I'm sorry for laughing" "I believe you Tyranno" said Gohan "But I'm not believing Chun-li!" "Well I'm not believing you either!" said Chun-li. "Be quiet or I'll bash you two up!" said Nicky furious holding Gohan and Chun-li, both of them said "Yipe!" "Nicky might bash you up if you don't forgive and make it serious" said Rei, Gohan and Chun-li felt sorry what they have done and apologized to each other and they mean it. "There" said Nicky "I won't bash you two up for now" "Well that was close!" said Gohan. "Yuki and Zero invited us to Cross Academy to see them" said Tohru "Great!" said Goku "We'll meet them" and the team rushed off to Cross Academy. When they got to Cross Academy "You made it!" it was Zero "Hi Zero!" said the team "You guys, over here!" it was Yuki "Hello Yuki!" said the team "Let's get going now" said Yuki. "What!" said Gohan "This place is full of vampires" "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" said Nicky "They are annoying too!" "They seem nice to me" said Paulina "Are you serious?" said Akiza "This place is scary!" said Kyo "Not to worry!" said Chun-li "We are facing this place?" said Tyranno "Nope, we lock ourselves in abandoned Cross Academy's rooms" said Chun-li. "Lock ourselves in?" said Nicky "Well, that was not helpful" "I agree with her!" said Crash, "You're not going anywhere Crash" said Coco "Can't we just leave if you're scared?" said Yuki "Yeah, let's go" said Gohan frighten "Looks like nobody likes our place except Rei" said Zero "Paulina likes it" said Yuki and then she saw Paulina on the top of a tree because of the vampires "Maybe?" asked Yuki confused. "Can we see your home Akiza?" said Rei "What! My home? Um…" yelled Akiza "Okay, I guess" "Awesome!" said Gohan. When they got here Akiza thought "Hope it's not a disaster than Tohru's and Yuki's" "This is terrible to spend the night" said Gohan "Really?" said Akiza and then she thought "It's a disaster" then she felt a bit ill "Akiza is there something wrong?" said Rei "It's a disaster!" said Akiza "What do you mean?" asked Rei "Tohru's and Kyo's are a disaster, Yuki's and Kyo's are a disaster and now my home is a disaster!" "A disaster?" said Nicky "I know mines a disaster" "Mine won't be that bad" said Paulina "Can we visit my home?" "Sure Paulina" said Tyranno "I love to see your home" said Rei "Then let's go" said Gohan "We're going to be on a plane" said Paulina. On the plane, Rei said to Nicky "Are you sure that Paulina will be okay with it?" "I hope" said Nicky "If he upsets Paulina, I will bash him up" "Okay" said Rei worried. On the airport, Crash said "This is awesome" "Maybe if you see my home it will be awesome" told Paulina "Okay!" said Crash "When they are on the way to Paulina's house, Nicky thought "Hope that her home isn't a disaster" "It's a disaster, Polly!" said Gohan "I changed my mind!" said Paulina crying "That's just great, Gohan!" Nicky said holding him "I'm sorry, I'm sorry to all of you!" said Gohan and he mean it. "Let's visit my temple" said Rei "Yeah, good idea" said Gohan. "If you say that Rei's temple is a disaster then we'll won't go to visit anyone's home" said Tyranno. "Okay, Okay" said Gohan. When the team visit Rei's temple Gohan said "It's peaceful" "Finally" said Nicky "He finally agreed" "Can I tell you guys something?" asked Serena joining in. "Sure, what is it?" said Rei "Can we spend the day on a hot spring tomorrow like the other day Rei with Mina, Lita, and Ami and this time, the others can go and can we please go?" "A hot spring?" said Gohan "I don't care if it's terrible or not but I'll like to come" "I love to go tomorrow" said Tyranno. "Hot spring, hot spring!" said Bubbles "Awesome! We get to go on a hot spring tomorrow" said Nicky "I haven't been in a hot spring with my friends but okay" said Coco "Can we bring Violet, Colette and Pam too?" "Yes!" said Serena "Oh right!" said Nicky. In Aslan's castle, the villains were planning something good to destroy the city and to make Aslan impressed "Let's see your plan Gorilla Guy?" Gorilla Guy was one of Aslan's villains and the second strongest of the villains "So the plan is going to be in a hot spring" "A hot spring?" Lenessa and Vanessa Octopus said, Lenessa was one of Aslan's villains as well, she the strongest of the villains and is a witch and Vanessa Octopus is like Ursula except thinner and she is the third strongest and is one of Aslan's villains. "So what is it about the hot spring?" said Aslan "Well, we have to destroy it and rampage it" said Gorilla Guy "That is a nice plan but what about the heroes?" "Two of us and some normal humanoid armoured, flying armoured and giant armoured brown lion should keep them in our way" said Gorilla Guy "That's interesting but which two villains should you think should help and since it is your plan right?" said Aslan "Yes, it's Lenessa and Vanessa Octopus" answered Gorilla Guy. "Deal" said Aslan "You will be granted a reward if it succeed your plan" "Yes boss" said Gorilla Guy "And make sure you don't laugh otherwise the heroes will know". "Thank you" said Aslan, then Gorilla Guy, Lenessa and Vanessa Octopus left the castle. Tomorrow, the heroes went to catch a bus and went to the Nunova Hot Spring "It's famous" said Bubbles "It is Bubbles" said Alex "This is great!" said Colette, Violet and Pamela "Thanks for inviting us" "No problem!" said Nicky "We're glad to invite you" said Paulina, while the team were walking Gorilla Guy, Lenessa and Vanessa Octopus were spying on the green signers "I'll go" said Lenessa "Course you can, you can tame the security guards to attack when the rest of the heroes arrived" said Vanessa Octopus "Be in disguise first" said Gorilla Guy "My pleasure" said Lenessa. When the heroes walked in the house, it was beautiful "First we managed our rooms" said Tyranno "Let's sleep with our roommates" "Does that mean I sleep with Zero?" said Pamela "Yes" said Tyranno "Then who do I sleep with?" asked Serena "You can sleep with me and Rei" said Tyranno "Thank you" said Serena. "Let's explore!" said Kyo "Okay Kyo!" said Gohan and the rest of the boys except for Tyranno went off "Am I the only boy here?" said Tyranno "Yes" said Akiza "You are" "Oh boy!" said Tyranno "This is going to be embarrassing" as they left Lenessa was in disguise spying on the green signers "I'm ready" she said. On their way, the heroes went together and then they played table tennis "Hey Zap do you want to beat me in a game of table tennis?" "Sure Gohan!" said Zap as they played table tennis, Alex and Bubbles are changing into their kimono pyjamas "They're good are they!" said Alex "I know!" said Bubbles excited "They're gorgeous" "Let's pray or study somewhere peaceful" said Tyranno "Okay Tyranno" said Rei as they went off to a peaceful place "Let's explore and study some more about this place" Kagome said to Inuyasha "Sure!" then they ran together to explore the hot spring. "I'll study inside" said Ami "I'll train somewhere quiet" said Chun-li "Yeah me too" said Hiesn-ko as they went "What are we going to do?" said Lucas "We'll train just like Chun-li and Hiesn-ko" said Dax "Okay?" said Lucas as the rest of the team went off to train. "While Tyranno and Rei are praying and studying Rei thought "Are there villains around here?" "Is there something wrong Rei?" said Tyranno "Nothing" replied Rei "It is alright" "If you say so Rei" said Tyranno. "Soon I'll attack them just wait" said Lenessa while waiting for the heroes, "Aslan doesn't know the heroes true selves except for the green signers" said Gorilla Guy "We also known about Kyo's and Zero's too" said Vanessa Octopus "Can't we attack to get the heroes attention" said Lenessa "Later" said Gorilla Guy "When all of them came back, we will attack the hot spring". When all of team came back from their games, Gohan said "Let's take a hot spring bath" "Sure" said Tyranno, before they went to a hot spring bath "Help!" someone said "Somebody help us!" "Someone is in trouble" said Zap "Let's stop them" said Rick as they transform (including Serena). "Are they here already?" said Lenessa in her original suit "They're probably don't care about them!" said Gorilla Guy "STOP IT RIGHT THERE" "What?!" said Vanessa Octopus, they looked up, it was the heroes "What goofy plans are you going to do next?" said Sailor Moon "You don't know you fools" said Gorilla Guy "Brown armoured lion, brown flying armoured lion and giant brown lions stop them!" said Lenessa "Uh oh" said Gohan _**"Steel Shot!"**_ he shot a long giant steel shot at Vanessa Octopus "WWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAATTTTT" she yelled "Take care of Gorilla Guy Sailor Mars" said Sailor Moon "I will" said Sailor Mars "I'm coming too Sailor Mars" said Tyranno "Sure" said Rei "Let's finish this Tyranno" "Yes, Sailor Mars" said Tyranno "Brown lions" said Lenessa "Stop them before they destroy our plan!" The brown lions leaped out and grabbed Sailor Mars and Tyranno by the neck _**"Sparking Wide Pressure!"**_ said Sailor Jupiter as she threw a thunder ball at the brown lions "Thank you Jupiter!" said Tyranno "Yeah, Thanks" said Sailor Mars "Your welcome!" said Sailor Jupiter "Hurry before they send more brown lions" said Sailor Mercury "Okay!" said Sailor Mars and Tyranno "Brown flying lions" said Vanessa Octopus "Stop them NOW!" she ordered. The flying lions are nearly close to Sailor Mars until "Not so fast you evil creeps" said Zaps _**"Air Pressure!"**_ as he spread wind power to the all the lions and the brown and flying lions are flying far away back to Aslan's castle except the giant ones are still standing "Oh no!" said Zap "I'll help you" said Po _**"Hydro Pump!"**_ as he shot a chain of water to the giant brown lions "RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRR!" said the giant brown lions and they passed off "This is no time for passing off!" said Gorilla Guy "All of the kinds mechalions, brown lions, flying lion and giant lions including armoured Stop them!" ordered Lenessa then a large group of all the lions are here "Here's your luck!" said Akiza as she fed he dragon a demon black rose _**"Demon Black Rose Dragon, Use Raving Claw!"**_ then the dragon scratched the mechalions and the armoured mechalions in a cross shape and they are down "WWWWWHHHHHHAAAATTTTTTT!" said Gorilla Guy "That's impossible" "Sorry if I do this!" said Tohru _**"Rainbow Winged Funnel!" **_ Then a Giant Wing went on top of the flying mechalions and armoured and did a funnel on top them. "My turn!" said Colette _**"Vine Evaporation!"**_ Then giant vines sends the rest of the mechalions away "Try this!" said Nicky as she grabbed her sword _**"Fight Sword Fest Boom!"**_ as she attacked and let out her hand and the rest of the brown lions and the armoured brown lions passed off "You're not supposed to pass off!" said Lenessa angrily "This is the end of this and I'm sorry for doing this!" said Sailor Mars. Then she held a red glowing ball "Mars Dragon, we need your help please!" then Mars Dragon came out of its ball, then it adds some fire on her sword _**"Mars Flame Dragon Saber!" **_then she attacked the three villains using her sword and used her Mars sign to summon and the dragon appear and defeated the villains "AAAAHHHHH!" said the villains "We'll beat you next time!" "Yeah that was awesome!" said Gohan "Let's transform back" said Nicky "Somewhere people can't see!" said Serena. Then they took a hot spring bath in towels Rei wondered "Why can't we help them, I'm sorry I attacked them?" "What's with the face Rei?" said Nicky "Um… It just that I feel worried, like we can cure them including Aslan, right?" "Uh…We'll think about that" said Paulina "But first let's give Serena a dunk!" said Mina "Good idea and Chun-li too!" said Gohan "Wha?" said Chun-li. They both get dunked and then they have a goodnight's sleep "I still wondered about our enemies?" said Rei waking up "Why won't they let us help them to be normal?" "Is there something wrong Rei?" whispered Tyranno "I'm alright" Rei whispered back "Let's go back to sleep" "Okay" said Tyranno as they went back to sleep. In the morning, the team are leaving from the hot spring and back to the lab "That was fun!" said Gohan "Yes it is!" said Bubbles "It's peaceful too!" said Tyranno "Yes but I still wondered…" "About what?" said Gohan "About our enemies" said Rei "We can help them right?" she asked "Sure we can!" said Gohan "But it will take longer!" "Thanks" said Rei "Hey, Rei can we hang out at your temple?" said Gohan "Sure!" said Rei "All right!" yelled Gohan as they went on their way "Hope it's not disaster" said Nicky tired.


End file.
